ernie_hickefandomcom-20200214-history
Ernie Hicke Wiki
Welcome to the BIOGRAPHY Ernest Allen Hicke, aka "Bubble," is a former Professional National Hockey League Player and ice hockey coach. His brother William "Billy" Hicke also played in the National Hockey League too. Ernie Hicke was born in Regina, SK, Canada on November 7th, 1947. He currently resides in Arizona, United States of America. After playing with the Regina Pats in his hometown as a teenager, He was a player a part of the Montreal Canadiens but then he was traded for Guy Lafleur to the California Oakland Seals. He then went onto playing for the Atlanta Flames, New York Islanders, Minnesota North Stars and Los Angeles Kings. He severed a massive injury whilest playing for the New York Islanders. Hicke has claimed one of his favorite coaches was Bernie "Boom Boom" Geoffrion. After playing for the Los Angeles Kings, Hicke then played two seasons with the Dallas Blackhawks, a Central Hockey League team and ended up winning the Adams Cup Championship. Hicke was a noteable player to have played nearly 15 years at Charles Schultz's Snoopy World Hockey Senior Tournament in Santa Rosa, California with other former NHL and professional players like Terry Harper, Red Berensen and Mark Sertich. Hicke went onto being part owner of the Regina Pats along with his brother Bill Hicke from 1989 thru the mid 1990s. Then Hicke moved to Northern California with his wife around the mid-1990s. Ernie went onto being a hockey coach at ice skating rinks both in Roseville and Vacaville, California in the late 1990s. He coached the Vacaville Vipers (1999-2004), The California North Stars with his son Shane Hicke (2004-2008), then he became the head coach and general manager of the Port Huron Fighting Falcons (NAHL) during the 2010-2011 season but was replaced by the end of the same season. Between 2016-17, he relocated to Tempe, Arizona to coach the DYHA Jr. Sundevils U14 A team. In 2015, he appeared in a documentary paying homage to the California Golden Seals which is available on iTunes titled, 'The California Golden Seals Story' which was directed and produced by Mark Greczmiel. A Unique story is told by Wayne Gretzky about Hicke in Gretzky's 99: Stories of The Game where Gretzky's shares a story told about Ernie Hicke demanding a raise during his time with the Oakland Seals. Ernie Hicke was recognized in a San Jose Sharks jersey during a Seals Tribute night at the SAP Arena in San Jose, California in Janaury 2017 where he wore a custom Sharks jersey wearing number 20. Hockey Statistics VIDEOS FOUND ON ERNIE HICKE https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3oS6F6kJBSI Ernie interviewed in January 2017 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Add0oXTPAls Ernie Hicke interviewed on 'The Vinnie Langdon Show' in 2003. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4F5w0nMmdUo Ernie Hicke featured on Hockey Night with Dallas Blackhawks in 1979. File:Placeholder | A page about your topic |link=A page about your topic File:Placeholder | A Main Character |link=A Main Character File:Placeholder | The First Episode |link=The First Episode File:Placeholder | An Important Location |link=An Important Location File:Placeholder | A Key Event |link=A Key Event File:Placeholder | A Crucial Item |link=A Crucial Item Need help building out this community? * * * * * You can also be part of the larger Fandom family of communities. Visit Fandom's Community Central! Category:Browse